


Lollipop

by Queenoffluff (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Queenoffluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't quite decide if it is the candy what is keeping him so distracted, or the person eating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the Harry Potter Universe, hence to J.K. Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed. Mention of any errors will be much appreciated.

**_Lollipop_ **

****

Malfoy’s tongue was swirling around it, lips red around the head when he pulled it into his mouth and sucked, then he would pull it outside with a pop and started the tongue swirling again, leaving not a single bit unexplored, all of it glistening with saliva. His eyelids were almost shut and his hair was disheveled, he looked utterly debauched.

Harry resisted the urge to moan or pant, in indignation, of course. What Malfoy was doing should be downright illegal but he couldn’t stop staring.

“Harry?” called Hermione. “Harry!”

“What?” Harry answered, not looking away from Malfoy.

“Aren’t you at least going to look at me while I speak?” huffed Hermione.

“I can’t,” he almost spat.

“Because you’re so busy, are you?” Harry could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

“It’s just…” he interrupted himself as Malfoy gave a particularly hard suck. “Malfoy is… eating a lolly,” this last part was mumbled in a low voice.

“Come again?”

“A lolly! Malfoy’s eating a lollipop!” Harry snapped.

“Ah…” she answered, knowingly.

“Don’t ‘ _Ah_ ’ me,” he growled.

“Well, why not? You’re not even making the effort to pay attention to us, so I assumed it had something to do with Draco,” she said.

“But-” Harry started but was interrupted.

“Besides, I can see he’s eating a lollipop, what I don’t see is why that is such a matter of importance,” she declared.

“It’s…” Harry stuttered. “He’s not only eating that lolly, he’s… he’s…” 

“What.”

“He’s fellating it!” Harry growled out just as Malfoy was pulling the lolly out of his mouth. How come no one else noticed the Slytherin’s movements?

“As much as I’m glad you seem to have expanded your vocabulary, he’s hardly doing that,” Hermione retorted in a cool, almost detached voice.

“Are you looking at him?” Harry asked.

“I am,” she answered.

“I don’t believe you are, because if you were you would see I’m right.”

She hummed disinterestedly.

“You’re not even paying attention to me anymore, are you?” Harry asked.

“You should let him be, he’s not half bad these days,” she scolded. “He even apologized to me.”

“I didn’t say he was doing something _bad_ ,” he frowned. “Anyways, I don’t think he is.”

“Don’t you? You’re basically glaring at him,” she commented.

“Am not,” he argued, more or less offended.

“So are,” she replied in the same tone.

“I’m simply… observing,” Harry tried to explain. Hermione snorted.

“Whatever, Harry,” he was sure she rolled her eyes again, but he could barely spare her a thought, let alone a look. Harry was completely distracted by Malfoy’s ministrations on the candy.

Harry felt flustered all of a sudden, realizing just how much of his attention was placed on Malfoy, just because he was eating a sweet. Seductively eating a sweet… No, not seductive, criminally. _Criminally_ eating a sweet. In a very seductive way. Shit.

“Now you’re drooling,” Hermione said after a few moments. Harry groaned and ignored her.

“Honestly, Harry!” she sighed. “One would think Malfoy-watching is an Olympic sport by how intent you are doing it!”

“Hermione… What are you implying, _again_?” he tried to use the same tone she used when reprimanding him, reminding her of the curious ears around them with a covered look.

“Nothing, I’m just trying to make you admit that you-” she was still talking, but Harry wasn’t listening anymore because Malfoy had opened his eyes. 

And stared directly at Harry, while still eating the lollipop, as impossible as it was, more earnestly than before. Harry’s eyes widened and he could feel himself blushing, there was definitely a glint in the grey eyes staring across the hall.

Just then, Malfoy stuck the lolly into his mouth with a particularly hard suck, gaze never straying from Harry’s, as if making sure he had the Gryffindor’s complete and undivided attention. And when Harry was sure he was about to burst, Malfoy smirked and crunched the lollipop, the swift, hard bite making Harry shudder all over.

Harry gasped out loud and Malfoy smiled, obviously pleased, and stood up, sending Harry a wink before turning and _sashaying_ out of the Great Hall.

In his haste to stand up, Harry sent a cup flying and toppled his plate over, he didn’t even said goodbye to his friends as he hurried to follow Malfoy.

Hermione sighed at Harry’s retreating form. “If I’d known it would only take Draco eating a lolly to spur Harry into action, I would’ve bought him one ages ago.”

“Beat you to it,” answered Ron, speaking for the first time since they sat down. “Bought him a whole box of them”

“What?” Hermione turned surprised eyes on her boyfriend.

Ron shrugged. “Saw him eating one of those in the quidditch pitch a couple of days ago. It was a bit disturbing, but…” he shrugged again.

Hermione laughed, pleasantly amazed.

“You’re very observant, Ronald,” she praised.

Ron blushed slightly. “Well,” she added, smiling suggestively. “Did you happen to keep one of those? I’m terribly craving a lolly right now.”

She laughed again as he hastened to search for one of the candies.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Tumblr!](http://queenoffluff.tumblr.com)


End file.
